Jinn
Djinn, also spelled Jinn, or Djin and sometimes even called Genies (Jinni), are a rare race of powerful, mythical, supernatural cave dwelling demonic-like hermit beings, sometimes looking similar to humans, sealed in a lamp, as most stories generalize them, from Arabic mythology and legend, created from smokeless fire that have the power to produce powerful hallucinations inside the minds of humans. The term djinn is where the term genie comes from. These spirits were created before humans, so it's really no wonder that the Djinn feel resentful of the earth's usurpation by humans. Usually invisible, the Djinn are powerful shapeshifters that are able to manifest themselves in a multitude of forms, and vary greatly in terms of both power and temperament. Along with the power to grant three wishes to anyone who rubs the lamp, Djinn are also very tricky and sometimes evil. So if you run into one, be very specific of your wish; broad statements could have catastrophic effects. However, in most stories, TV shows, and movies you see today, Genies are either protagonists or assistants to the protagonists (examples: Aladdin, I Dream of Genie). According to Muslim beliefs, they are made out of fire that gives off no smoke. Unlike Angels, they have free will. The Djinn are spirits of darkness, and are primarily nocturnal (sleeping during the day), haunting cemeteries, ancient ruins, and crossroads. However, some may be found in slaughterhouses, as blood is both appealing and tempting to them. The Djinn is also known to inhabit the threshold of a house, and may strike out at those who awaken them by causing disease, stroke, or paralysis. These sicknesses resist medical treatment, healing only after magic or shamanic healing has been applied. The Djinn love and crave heat, preferring to live in the desert for that same reason. It is not surprising, therefore, that the Djinn despise the cold. After the Genie grants three wishes, it is forced to return to its lamp until another person (other than the previous master) finds it. You may be able to wish for its freedom, but is not always a good idea. If your wish has a bad influence on the world, which is very likely because some Genies are sneaky, and you wish for its freedom, you may not be able to unwish the wish. So if you ever find one, though odds are extremely unlikely, be cautious. Powers and Abilities In addition to possessing great physical prowess, Djinn wield phenomenal power, such as shapeshifting, manipulation of weather, telepathy, and in some cases bending reality on certain levels as well as the ability to produce powerful, realistic hallucinations and delusions in the mind of a humans. It is a somewhat but very-low-level version of reality warping. *'Hallucinogenic Touch' - The Djinns' main ability. By touching someone, they can induce a series of delusions on the mind of their target, typically causing them to enter in an unconscious, dream-like state. Inside it, a person can re-live their deepest dreams and desires, over and over again, akin to an endless loop. These delusions can also be induced in a more mild fashion, leaving the person awake, but at the risk of having them break on a mental level due to the mix of reality and illusion. There is also an offshoot race of Djinns, who when inducing the delusions, trap people in a dream world of their greatest fears, and feed off it. When touching their targets, they usually leave a blue mark in the shape of a handprint on the victim. *'Super Strength' - Djinns are notably stronger than humans, able to easily over power them. Even a teenage Djinn is able to overpower a grown man. *'Super Speed' - Djinns can move incredibly fast, able to suddenly appear and ambush others. *'Super Senses' - A particular type of Djinn that feeds on fear instead of human blood, can smell human fear and can track their prey by following their scent. *'Shapeshifting' - Djinns can change their form to pass as humans. *'Immortality' - Djinns possess a longer life span than humans and can potentially live forever. *'Telepathy' - They can read people's minds and learn their greatest desires or fears. *'Super Agility' - Djinns are more agile than humans, while waiting to attack Dean three hid in a tree like birds. Weaknesses, Limitations, and Vulnerabilities The Djinn, like most spirits, hates salt, but also fears iron and steel. The spirit dislikes noisy, crowded places (although, being a curious sort of spirit, they often take part in fairs, festivals, and other social events). Lastly, they enjoy telling stories, and are able to be pacified or lured in by exciting tales of suspense. Curiously, the Djinn also have a code of honor, and even the most temperamental Djinn will honor a promise or a vow. They appreciate respectful behavior and favors done for them. Even the Djinn's power may have its limits. Some tales of genies make mention of certain rules that genies must follow and are incapable of breaking. For example, genies are unable to travel far from their lamps (or whatever vessels that contain them). They also cannot kill under their own power and cannot grant the wish to kill, though they can bestow weapons or powers upon their masters that can allow them to kill. Also, while unable to kill, genies are certainly still capable of attacking others and inflicting pain. Genies are also unable to tamper with free will. For example, a genie will not be able to force someone to fall in love with anyone else. Finally, genies are incapable of necromancy and have no power over the dead. They cannot return someone to life in any way, shape or form. Some more free genies are able to cause great sandstorms, causing great trouble for the humans. More malevolent genies can kidnap humans for sadistic entertainment. Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Shapeshifters